Love and Confusion
by IREADBOOKSALOTSOYEAHDEALWITHIT
Summary: Ships featured(And percentage of their mention:) Klance:90% Shallura:8% Hunay:2%


Chapter 1: Revelation

Love. That's what did it. One day they were neck and neck the next they're cuddling. Keith found it very hard to believe. Lance found it hilarious. The fact that the two rivals were now a couple was shocking, even to Lance and Keith. But they truly loved each other, so that made up for it. A few days later, Lance and Keith went to the training room for some "intense combat." Much to the confusion of the other paladins, Allura and Coran, Lance would break out in an extreme laughing fit. This was because "intense combat" was code for make-out session. In the training room sat Keith and Lance. They had just pulled apart from an intense but soft kiss. A faint blush had crept up Lance's face. Keith had turned almost as red as his jacket, much to Lance's delight. He laughed, causing Keith to turn even redder. Lance suddenly went silent. His laughter had come to a standstill. The room felt 20° colder. "Lance? You okay?" Keith asks with several hints of concern in his voice. Ever since they started to date, he did this. A super sad but extremely adorable expression began to cover his face. It made Keith want to hug and punch him at the same time. "I'm fine." He responded, but Keith could tell he wasn't. "I was just thinking about the others." "Oh." Keith had been so blinded by Lance's adorableness that he had forgotten about telling them they were a thing now. "Why don't we just tell them now?" Lance gave Keith a look that said how-can-you-be-so-stupid-you-are-supposed-to-be-smart. "If we tell them now, they'll lose it. Coran, Hunk and Shiro will start fanboying, and Allura and Pidge won't even be able to process what happened. Then, when they recover from the shock, they'll bombard us with questions and statements like "When did this happen?" "MY SHIIIIIIIP!" "So you aren't rivals anymore?" "HA! I _KNEW_ YOU WERE GAY!" Keith and Lance had a good laugh at the last one. {I did too;P;P;P} Once the laughing subsided, Lance and Keith decided to go tell them.

Chapter 2: Absolute Pandemonium

Lance and Keith walked into the control room where Allura, Coran and the paladins were quietly discussing something. Shiro looked up, smiled and said "Keith! Lance!" Everyone else looked up and smiled as well. A short but awkward silence filled the room. It lasted for about 5 seconds, but Keith sliced through it like a hot knife in cold butter. "I-we have something to tell you." In perfect, adorable unison they said "We're dating." The several moments after fell like a dam breaking. Words poured from Keith's mouth as he tried [keyword: ** _TRIED]_** to explain to Shiro, Hunk and Coran how this had happened, but his shabby attempt at an explanation was stopped as two high-pitched [(when I say high, I mean Alvin and the Chipmunks nightcored on helium high. Good luck getting that out of your head;-)] squeals were expelled from Pidge and Allura's mouths. Everyone stared at them, but the two girls obviously did not care. They swarmed Lance, asking questions like "Have you kissed yet?" "When did this happen and under what circumstances?" "So is Klance official?" "Klance?" Keith and Lance asked. "Yeah. Klance," Said Hunk. "It's your ship name!" "Ship? Like in the mail?" Keith asked. "NO YOU IDIOT!" Yelled everyone (including Lance). Lance then gave Shiro a look that _clearly_ stated I'm-dating-an-idiot. "Ship, my darling," said Lance in a slightly seductive voice "Implies a relationship. A couple." "Ohhhhhhh… I get it. So like Shiro and Allura? Hunk and Shay?" Allura blushed. Hunk gave Keith a death-stare. Shiro whined "We ARE NOT a thing." "Sure….." Said everyone else but Allura. She did a slight nod of her head, as if to agree with Shiro. "Don't try and play that off, Shiro," Lance said. "Now that Keith and I are dating, we _all_ know who's next…" "LANCE!" Shiro's face was redder than Allura's. Lance then ran for his life. Shiro immediately starts chasing after him. Tailing him was Allura. Keith barely let Allura get out of the door before yelling "#SHALLURA4LYFE" then running at double speed to not only catch up with Lance but to also save his life. As they both ran down the various hallways of the castle, they grabbed hands and smiled at each other. In that moment, they both knew. This was just one step towards the stairway to heaven. Literally, considering they were about to die.


End file.
